Americans All Over the World
by 300PASTA
Summary: American teenagers meet some of the nations as they take their own trips around the world. Meanwhile the Nations soon realize that Americans aren't as bad as they seem ... or are they? Rated T; Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story about the nations meeting Americans. Nothing really special but I hope its interesting for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OCs.**

* * *

The sky had turned gray. Clouds loomed over Italy's capitol city, Rome. Citizens noticed the signs of a storm and raced to finish groceries so they could find shelter in their homes. An American Teenage girl stood alone, looking up. Her face did not seem to give away any of her thoughts as she examined the sky.

"I see it's going to rain soon," she told herself bluntly. The girl continued to walk until she found a nice porch to sit on. She didn't care whose it was or if she was trespassing, as long as it covered her from the rain. With one more glance around the area, the American seemingly tired, drifted off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia: Axis Powers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That stupido tomate bastardo!"

"F-Fratello!" The representation of Northern Italy attempted to give his older brother his 'hug therapy'. "Please calm down! It was just Big Brother Spain being himself!"

Romano scoffed as he trudged down the road on the walk back home, Italy still clinging to him. "That tomato loving bastard better apologize the next time I see him. 'Cute' No way man. I am a man you idiota! Where do you get cute from- huh?!"

"A-Are you asking me? Because I think you actually do-"

"That was a rhetorical question idiota!"

Italy stopped trying to calm his brother down and sighed sadly. "… I want pasta."

"We'll make some when we get home damnit!"

The two continued onward silently. Romano stomped his way down the street with Italy not far behind him still thinking about lovely pasta. They had just had a run in with Spain not moments ago. The meeting was going somewhat smoothly until Italy brought up something causing Romano to rampage about with a flushed face. Spain then started saying all that cute nonsense and Romano had finally had it with the two idiots. He bonked his former guardian on the head and practically dragged his brother away. He hated when Spain obsessed about his 'Cuteness'. He was a full grown country for god sakes!

It was at that moment however, when the rain began to fall. Little droplets of water came pouring down on them with a rushed speed. Was it even supposed to shower that day?

Romano frowned. "OH GREAT! Now it's fucking raining!"he continued to mutter curses at the sky under his breath. Italy did not care as much.

The two Italians stopped at the corner before their street, allowing a car to pass. As the car drove by, however, the wheels collided with a huge puddle just beside the sidewalk. The water splashed up and drenched Romano even more but for some reason did not even wet his brother.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL BASTARD?!" Romano felt Italy tap him on the shoulder meekly.

"Ve~ Fratello? Who's that?" he asked.

"Who's who?" Romano's eyes followed Italy's gaze and landed on a small figure … sitting on their porch. What the hell? "Who's that?"

"I asked _you_ that Fratello."

Romano ignored him and crossed the street. Swiftly he raced to their house and stopped at the porch steps, Italy not too far behind him. He stared in confusion at the unwanted figure. It appeared to be a girl. A beautiful girl. Her dark brown hair draped over her shoulder and her eyes were closed.

"This bella is pretty, ve~!" Italy commented. Romano just shrugged and began to shake her to wake her up. He stopped when his brother began squealing, "No fratello, you can't just wake her up!"

Romano pulled away and asked, "Why not?"

"She looks really tired!"

"But I want her off my fucking porch damnit!"

"B-but Fratello! That'd be rude to wake her up! Besides, what if she's like Miss Hungary and she has her own league of frying pans hiding under her skirt just waiting to kill us!"

Romano lifted an eyebrow and gave his brother an incredulous look. "What the hell?" After a moment of trying to except that wild theory he shivered and stared at her white skirt in wonder. Was it true that you can have a league of frying pans in your outfit? It seemed absurd but then again …

The Southern part of Italy inched closer to the girl. "Um, fratello, what are you doing?" Italy asked.

Romano ignored him. "Are you sure its not just some story the potato bastard #2 made up to scare you?"

It took Italy a moment to answer. "Oh! You mean Prussia! No of course not! Miss Hungary showed them to me herself, ve~! They were evil I tell you fratello! EVIL with terrible pasta on top!" This caused Romano to wonder what exactly had gone on in Austria's house.

Hesitantly Romano gripped onto the skirt. Trying not to wake the girl he slowly and gently lifted it up. His eyes scanned for any signs of an evil league of frying pans. There were none, but there was green frilly cloth of galore underneath that stuck to the girl's bottom. Romano blushed at the sight of her panties and immediately dropped the skirt.

"There are no freaking leagues of frying pans you stupid fratello!" Romano announced in Tsundere mode.

"Of course there are, fratello!"

"No there aren't! That Hungarian lady tried to make up lies! She probably had a bunch of Totoro toys hiding underneath her maid outfit and you mistook them for frying pans. IDIOTA!" Romano karate chopped Italy on the head, leaving a small (Nah I'm just kidding, it was big) bump. As Romano kept hitting his brother, two sets of eyes started to flutter open.

The girl on the porch looked around exhausted. Why are there two guys fighting in front of me? She asked herself. Smoothing back her dark hair she cleared her throat. "Um … signors, d-dove … uh … sono (Misters, where am I)?"

Romano however did not stop yelling at his brother. She looked at them with confusion. I'm the narrator and even I have no idea what he was shouting about.

"Signor!" she tried again, this time directly at Romano. "SIGNOR!"

Finally, she caught their attention. The two Italians stared at her for a moment. The silence drifted by slowly but finally Italy spoke, "You're awake bella~!"

"Y-You can speak English?" the mysterious girl asked.

"Of course!"

"Stop being so nice fratello," Romano scolded before asking her, "Why were you sleeping on our porch, bella?"

"I was tired," she answered bluntly.

Romano, however, fumed. "What the hell?! You can't just take a siesta on our property you stupid bella!"

"But I couldn't help it. I needed sleep … and shelter."

Italy inched closer to her and began pointing. "Ve~! Fratello, she's American!"

"That's why! She belongs to that burger loving bastard!"

The girl felt offended by this and shot up from where she sat. "I don't belong to anyone!"

"Fratello," Italy warned. He smiled at the girl. "Did you need to walk home now~?!"

"A-Actually, I'm just a tourist. I don't have a home to go to … or anything else for that matter."

"Are you saying that you don't have a place to stay?!" Italy gasped. Romano just grunted.

The girl nodded her head. "Someone stole my luggage. I lost my passport and my money. So far it's been the worst trip ever," she sulked.

"W-Worst trip ever?" Romano asked wondering how a trip to Italy could be the worst trip ever.

"Well, not the worst but it's pretty close. I asked some relatives of mine if they could send over some money. They should be here in … god that's a long time," she sighed.

"Hey, bella, why don't you stay with us until your family comes~!" Italy suggested.

She stayed quiet for a while. "I don't think I should, I would be imposing and I barely know you. You guys could be creeps for all I know."

'Ve~ Don't worry I'm no creep. I'm Feliciano Vargas and I love pasta! Now, fratello on the other hand …"

"I'm no creep idiota!" Romano shouted. "I'm Lovino Vargas."

Suddenly the girl giggled. "Well, since you didn't attack me when I called you creeps … I guess you aren't creeps."

"YAY~! She believes us~! She can stay right Fratello?"

"W-What?"

"PLEASE~!"

Romano had to give it some thought. There was nothing wrong with letting this girl stay until she could get money from her family, right? Besides, he couldn't just leave her on the streets. Romano would be rendered heartless. Plus the hamburger bastard would be angry and start shouting at him like an idiot. "F-Fine. She can stay."

"REALLY?!" Italy and the girl asked in surprise. Italy leaped forward and hugged her in a warm embrace. "Yay, pasta~! You can stay! That's great bella~!"

At first the girl felt uncomfortable but she then realized it must be in this guy's nature to hug people and be happy so she allowed him to do so. "It is great. Thank you."

He finally let go after his brother hit him across the head, "Let's go in. You wanted pasta right?"

"Ve~! PASTA!"

Before unlocking the door, Romano glanced back at the girl and asked, "What's your name anyway, bella?"

"My name's Melissa."

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! Do you like it? Hate it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**__Give me a J! Give me an A! Give me a P! Give me an A, once again! Give me an N! What does that spell? JAPAN! The place where all anime and manga were created! And its also Kiku Honda and he rocks as well! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Nothing I tell you! Except for the OCs.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Japan lifted his head from the screen once he heard the ring of his door bell. "Hai! I'm coming!"

Pausing one his favorite shows, Ouran High School Host Club, he stood up and walked towards the front door. As he opened the door his eyes widened in surprise. There, standing on the door step was a young girl, probably still a teenager. She was bundled up in a coat contradicting the warm weather and her cheeks were a rosy red. Nothing was covering her from the rain either.

"Ciao signore … I mean … Sensei kon'nichiwa … Nanika pasuta o motte imasu ka? (Do you have any pasta?). Watashi wa hijō ni kūfuku to tsukare (I'm very hungry and tired) …" said the young one before suddenly passing out where she stood.

Before she could hit the ground, Japan caught her and pulled her up. It looked as if she was having trouble breathing … Seeing as it was the right thing to do, he carried her inside and set her on a couch. She must've been walking in that rain for a very long while. She looked so worn out.

When she wakes up, I will ask her who she is, Japan thought, before making himself a cup of tea.

* * *

**Yeah, I know its a short chapter. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading! Is it still good? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm actually enjoying writing this. I hope I can keep this story going. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I own the OCs. So ... yeah, on with the story! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Maya stared at the man before her. He was tall, even if they were sitting down, it was obvious. His snowy gray hair was very interesting … different, yet attracting. It was obvious he was a Native born Russian. Maya began to think back to how she met this man.

It started when she got lost. Her tourist group had gone ahead of her. She was in a foreign nation without anyone to guide her. Usually she was calm and collected, but at that time, she was truly frightened. Maya then found herself tripping over her own foot.

Out of nowhere, a huge, gloved hand grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her to her feet. That was the man who was sitting in front of her at the moment. He continued to wear that creepy smile and quite frankly, he scared her.

"So …" she began, chewing on the last piece of her Blini (Russian pancake).

"You are American, da?" he asked. Native American … he added in his mind.

"Y-Yes. I'm touring Moscow. I've always wanted to come here," was her steady reply.

"Ah … I see. You are lost, da?"

"Um … how did you …"

"Answer the question, da?"

"Y-Yes," she said quickly out of nervousness. This man was intimidating. "Ah, I see. Do you need a hand?" His smile just kept freaking her out even more. Wait! Hold on … Why was she? Maya? The one who is hardly ever afraid of anything, afraid of being lost in Moscow and this strange Russian man?!

She wasn't going to let this man, whoever he was, frighten her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean a place to stay."

"You know where I could find a place?"

"Da. My sister is always lonely and has no friends who are girls. I think she'd love to have you stay for a while. And trust me … she is not crazy at all," said the Russian man, obviously lying.

Maya didn't know why, but she had the odd feeling that he wasn't giving her a choice. His creepy, warning, sinister smile was proof of that fact. "Um … sure … why not? I have a suit case full of supplies so I'm good. I'll take you up on that offer."

His evil smile turned into one of delight. "Oh, then that's good. And do not worry. I will pay for your **B**lini."

"Um … Thanks?"

"It is no problem, da? My name is Ivan Braginski by the way."

"Maya Redwood."

* * *

**Yay! Russia! Oh yeah, and when he said he had a sister ... he was talking about Belarus. She's not crazy AT ALL! (JK)**

**Next is everyone's favorite German and no its not Gilbert because we all know Gilbert is Prussia.**

**Prussia: I AM AWESOME!**

**Yes, yes you are.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Germany~! Germany~! He is awesome, ve~! **

**Anyway, here's another chapter featuring the person I just mentioned. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

NEVER, EVER, play truth or dare with a friend who is crazier than someone who believes in minty bunnies that fly. Caleb realized how terrible the outcomes were _before_ he took the plane to Germany.

It all started when he and his friends were bored as hell. They all gathered at his friend Daniel's house for a good bye party, since all of them were going to travel abroad in a few days. Another one of his friends decided they should all play truth or dare. The only reason why Caleb agreed to join in the game was because … well, since Maya, the mature one, was there, he didn't think anything would get seriously bad.

Daniel had then dared him to ask to live in some random German's house once he took his trip to Germany. The rules were that he couldn't know the German at all and he couldn't tell them it was a dare.

Yeah, like Caleb was going to go and ring some stranger's door bell and say, "Hey! Could I stay at your house? I'm from America and I need a place to stay for a few days."

Well, that's exactly what he ended up doing. The last house he went to, the owner shut the door in his face and shouted curses in German at him. But even so, he still kept going. Why had he agreed to this dare again? He came to Germany to enjoy the culture and learn a few things about German engineering not so he could prove to one his friends that he wasn't scared of grouchy foreigners ... Well, technically _he_ was the foreigner since _he_ was the one visiting but that didn't matter at the moment. Caleb just wanted to get this over with.

The American boy sighed as he stood in front of the next door. Caleb hesitated before ringing the doorbell. He waited in silence until finally the front door opened wide and standing before him was a German. A very buff, handsome, blue eyed German. He wore a white collared shirt and red tie. His dress pants were a chocolate brown and his shoes were a shiny dark color.

As the German looked Caleb up and down he thought, why is there an African standing on my door step? What could he possibly want with me?

As he inspected him closer, the German noticed that he was in fact an American. His black hair was short and curly, sticking to the top of his brown head. His skin was lighter than most so Ludwig could tell he wasn't a warm, sunny, climate person. Neither was he for that matter.

"Um, can I help you?" asked the German.

The boy looked shocked to hear him speaking. "Oh! You speak English! That's great! I mean … uh …" It took a while but finally Caleb explained, "Sir, my name is Caleb Cooper and I'm a tourist from America. I know I don't know you and it seems sort of rude but, is it possible for me to … uh … stay in your … residence for a few days? I don't have anywhere to stay and I don't have a lot of money …"

Caleb tensed when he saw the German man heave a tired sigh. "Caleb is your name, right?" Quickly Caleb nodded. "Well, I …" The German man glanced at the boy and began to examine him once again. " … how long do you plan to stay in Europe?"

"Not too long sir. I came to learn about German culture and engineering," was his response.

Caleb actually thought he spotted a quick smile as the man spoke. "Is that so? I-I wouldn't normally do this … but you seem like an intelligent young man … for an American," he added in a low tone. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I will allow you to stay. I just so happen to know a lot about German culture."

Caleb detected a hint of pride in the man's gruff voice.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you Caleb."

The boy's eyes widened and a smile graced his lips. "T-Thank you sir! I'm very grateful! Is there anything you'd like me to do in return?!"

"No, it is fine. I only ask that you keep everything clean and organized. Alright, bring your bag and come on in," Ludwig ordered.

"Y-Yes sir!" Caleb stuttered but before he followed orders, he stopped. "Um, Sir, do I have to call you Herr Ludwig or can I just use the English way."

Ludwig actually stopped to think about this but shook his head. "Nein. I do not want to hear an American try a sorry excuse for a German accent."

"B-But! I'm good at German! And I have a great accent."

"Ja, ja."

* * *

**Well, there goes another chapter. And there was a hint in there showing that all the Americans indeed know each other. Caleb mentioned Maya. Also, did it seem that Germany accepted Caleb too quickly? I hope not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5, daze~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs.**

* * *

_Chapter_ 5

It all started one day while China was taking a nice walk around the area. Hong Kong had stopped by not too long ago and wanted to try blowing up his house. Of course China said no.

The Asian nation sighed. Why was his family so weird? Well it wasn't as weird as Russia's family, but still.

"EWWW!" cried someone.

China's head bobbed side to side, wondering who had screamed so loudly. Finally his eyes landed on a young girl who was sitting down on a bench. She wore a white tank top and black yoga pants that stuck tightly to her waist. Her hair was a golden color and her eyes were sapphire blue. It appeared that she was trying to eat a bowl of fuijan (Chinese cuisine). She was obviously struggling.

"T-This tastes sooo disgusting!" She whispered to herself, doing her best to slurp down the food. China watched her in surprise. Wait, hold on … Ah! She's was American. That's why she didn't like it. Then China frowned. He thought Americans DID like Chinese food. I guess not all of them, thought China.

Suddenly the girl shot up from her seat and declared, "Okay! That's it! I'm not going to try to eat this fucking food anymore!" And then she threw it on the ground! I don't need your hand outs! I'm an adult! Please! You can't buy me hot dog man! ... I mean … uh … she just threw it on the ground, that's all.

"NO!" China shouted and before it could land on the cement he quickly ran up and caught it. Rising to his feet China frowned at the American. "You can't waste perfectly good fuijan! What's wrong with you Americans?!"

She looked at him incredulously. "Whoa, you don't have to be racist."

"You were wasting good food, aru!" China began, ignoring her comment.

"It wasn't good to me. And not to be rude but what are you? Twelve? Why are you lecturing me?"

"I am not twelve!"

"Really? Are you Eleven?" she asked with an annoyed face.

"I'm way older than you, aru!" China yelled. " … I'm actually forty-five!" He lied.

"No WAY!" The girl cocked a curious eyebrow at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

She looked him up and down. "Wow, you look really young for an old man."

China growled but before he could lecture her again, she asked, "Hey, do you know a place where I can stay?" China's eyebrows twitched. "You don't have a place booked at all?"

"Does it look like it?! I've been walking around this damn Chinese town for, like, weeks!"

"If you have been here for weeks without a place to stay I'm pretty sure you wouldn't look that chubby, aru," China commented before he could stop himself.

She looked furious. "EXCUSE ME?! Did you just insult my weight?!"

Wow, Americans were very sensitive about that stuff. "N-NO, aru! You must not have heard me correctly!"

She then raised her hand high. "I think I heard you just fine!"

"I know a place where you can stay, aru!" he quickly said before she could slap him.

" … You do?" she asked slightly more calm.

"Y-Yes. I … um …" China sweat-dropped. He did not know what to say! "W-Well, I did but y-you do know that all the hotels are packed, right?"

"WHAT?!"

"All the hotels are packed because people are coming to this town for a lively festival! Báichī (Idiot)!" China didn't know why he was getting upset over nothing. He barely knew this American but she was still so infuriating and so hard to handle … (sigh) … Americans …

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She shouted in shock. "No way! I need a place to stay _now_! Why does China have to be so packed anyway?!"

The Chinese man shook his head. I will need to speak with America about the intelligence of his people, aru, he thought.

"Well, then take me to your house."

China's eyes widened and he stared at her. Just in case he was hearing things he asked, "W-What did you say, aru?"

"I said, take me to your house," she demanded once again, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me you're homeless because I doubt that."

"You want me to let you stay at my dwelling?!"

"Do you have wax in your ear, dumb ass? Of course I did."

"Did you just call me a dumb ass?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You have no respect for your elders, aru!"

She huffed. "I don't care … _aru_," she said, trying to imitate China.

The man just stared at her in utter shock mixed with many other unwanted emotions. She had no respect at all! And she didn't even ask if she could stay. All she did was decide on her own that she could. Were all Americans so stuck up and snobby?

Finally China cleared his throat and said, "I-I won't let you-"

"Sir," she cut him off, trying not to make eye contact. "I just need a place to stay for a few days. That's all I'm asking. Please?" She seemed to have calmed down, China noticed. And she was embarrassed. She was embarrassed that she was begging someone for something and in such a sincerely way too. It was obvious that she had never done so before.

China sighed in defeat. " … Um … Alright, I can let you stay. Besides, people say I'm very old fashioned. Maybe I need a young one to show me how to be a little modern. B-But please don't try to waste good food again."

The girl's face lit up immediately. "Whoa, dude, are you serious?! Like, thanks so much! I know you won't try anything on me right? Nothing? Good. My mom was always scared I'd get raped in a foreign country someday. I told her, 'What the hell mom? Why're you trippin'?"

" … I see …" Where did that modesty go?

"Okay, show me the way old man."

Heaving yet another sigh, China slumped and walked still holding the bowl of fuijan. "Sure, aru."

* * *

**Oh, yeah, when the girl threw the bowl on the ground I made a reference to this popular YouTube video called, Threw it on the Ground. Its really funny.**

**Here's the link: watch?v=gAYL5H46Qn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today I am very tired, ve~. But I wanted to update so ... here's an update.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

_Chapter_ _6_

"Is anyone home?!" Austria called, as he knocked on Hungary's front door. A bouquet of roses lay solemnly in his hands.

"The door is open~!" called an unusually happy voice in an unusually happy tone. This shout was followed by a goofy fit of laughter.

Austria pushed the door open and waltzed. What was going on? He wondered. Hungary's voice continued to laugh until finally she stopped and sighed.

"So, I see. You _do_ remind me of a certain somebody …" she said from the kitchen. It was obvious someone else was in the house with her. "…Except you seem smarter."

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm smart, senorita~," came a husky voice.

Austria halted.

Hold on. There was another GUY at the house?! Who could possibly be here?

As quickly as he could, the nobleman strode into the kitchen to find his ex-wife sitting at her round, wobbly table with a man he had never seen before in his life!

Hungary realized his presence in the room and smiled up at him. "Oh! Roderich! It's so good to see you!"

Austria nodded in agreement, still feeling wary about the guy sitting across from her. "Ja, it's good to see you too." The Aristocrat stared at him and feeling Austria's gaze, the man also stared. They were both examining one another, trying to figure each other out.

Understanding the tension that was soon to raise Hungary exclaimed, "Austria, meet Daniel Ortiz! He's an American tourist. He needed a place to stay so I'm allowing him to stay here until it is time for his departure." She glanced at the boy across from her. "Daniel, this is Roderich … A friend of mine."

Daniel cracked an awkward yet charming smile. "Nice to meet you, Roderich."

"Likewise, Daniel."

"The senorita was telling me how I reminded her of someone she knew. You know the good sir as well, si?"

Austria felt himself cringe. Ah, he was Hispanic. Ladies love Hispanic men.

… He was slightly jealous to say the least.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about the short chapter. The next one is short as well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yet another very short chapter. Sorry, its just I'm running out of ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but OCs!**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

"Thank you sir once again, for allowing me to stay here."

"It is no problem really." England glanced at the young girl before him before turning back to his mail. "Bloody hell, why does she need me NOW of all times?!" he grunted, reading over a letter he had received.

The teen in front of him cocked a curious eyebrow. Her name was Yuki Soda. She was a bright and intelligent American girl from a Japanese heritage. Yuki had grey and misty eyes and her black slim hair fell to her shoulders. Also, she wore a colorful skirt and white shirt.

England and Yuki stood just feet away from the front door both with luggage in their hands.

"Um, you can set your luggage upstairs in the first door to your left. There are a few … things I need to take care of," said the British man, making his way to the door and setting down the mail. "I trust that you will not destroy my house? Thank you. I will be back in a few hours. There are some scones in the refrigerator if you are hungry." Before he exited the house a loud beeping noise vibrated from his pocket. "Stupid gits won't leave me alone," he muttered at the sound. "Alright, until then goodbye Yuki."

"Bye Mr. Kirkland. I will make sure your house is neat when you get home!" She waved as he left. When he was finally gone she sighed in relief. She was frightened to say the least. How did she end up in this situation again?

Oh yes … it all started when she found out she had lost her credit card AND her other bag full of items. Yuki had begun to cry. The trip to England was supposed to be spectacular! But it seemed to be going downhill very quickly. At that moment, Arthur Kirkland appeared, and 'being the gentleman that he was', he offered her a room and shelter until she could somehow get the money to go back home.

Now here she was, in some stranger's house, trying to remember where he said to put the luggage. Oh! He said the first door to my left upstairs! Yuki remembered.

But before she settled in …

Hesitantly, Yuki whipped out her Samsung cell phone and dialed in her house number. Please let Akito answer! PLEASE let Akito answer! Her mind pleaded repetitively for her brother to be the one to pick up.

Finally the buzzing stopped. "Hello?"

Damn.

It wasn't her brother.

"Hello, mother," said Yuki, trying her best to seem happy. "Yes, I'm in Britain but … there's been some sort of a problem …"

* * *

**Hey guys, I really don't know what I should do for France. If anyone has an idea please review it of PM it. The American he meets has to be someone from a different ethnic background. And yes ... British people count. **

**Good night and until next time~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I'd really like to thank Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl for suggesting those different nationalities. It really helped ... A LOT. In the end, I decided to use Russian. I'd also like to thank TheItalyFangirl for giving me her thoughts. Also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed up until now. It makes me very happy! :)**

**On another note: Here's the 8th Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Yep, that's it. Nothing else. That's it ... Hold on, let me drown myself in sadness in that random corner for a few minutes. **

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"I am so beautiful~! Yes I am~!" France hummed a random tune as he unlocked his front door. Stepping into the house, the French man was oblivious to the presence of another figure in his home.

France skipped into the kitchen and settled all of his groceries onto the table, still singing proudly, "Draw a Circle that's the Earth, draw a circle that's the Earth, draw a circle that's the Earth, I am France~! Ah, with-"

Suddenly he froze.

A shadowy individual stood behind the refrigerator in an attempt to not be seen. France squinted just a tiny bit to get a better look.

_What is that?_

…

"Silly me! There is no one in this house besides mwa! That's just a very fat broom … I mean, who would want to steal from someone as gorgeous as me~!" After smiling like an idiot and reassuring himself, France hesitantly approached the … broom? "Let me just put this 'broom' where it belongs~." All was good as he reached out to grab it but once his hands grabbed hold of it, a scream was resounded throughout the house.

"Don't you dare touch me you creepy old man!"

France jumped back in shock and shrieked like a girl at the sight of a near eighteen year old boy as he stepped out from behind the fridge.

The boy had blondish/gray hair with misty blue eyes and wore a collar shirt with nice tan pants.

"W-What were you doing behind my fridge?!"

The boy did not answer right away, in fact he kept silent, allowing France to speak again. He approached the boy like a Cheshire cat and slumped an arm around the poor boy's shoulders. "Ah, I get what's going on. You came to …" France gave the boy a freaky wink, "accompany me to the wonderful room upstairs, Oui? Honhonhonhon~!"

The boy's cheeks flushed a deep red. "What the hell? NO! And I told you not to touch me, Creepy Old Man!"

"I'm not creepy! Or old!"

The teen rolled his eyes. "Really?"

France stared at the boy in horror.

The two halted in their mini argument when suddenly a voice loudly exclaimed, "Brother! Brother! Are you alright?! Where-"

A young girl, around the same age as the boy, raced into the room, a panicked look on her face. Her eyes widened once they landed on the two in the kitchen. The brother looked about ready to tell her something when France abruptly interrupted him by saying, "Oh mon dieu! So Beautiful!" He curtsied (literally) over to her and grabbed hold of her wrist. Gently he placed a kiss atop her hand. The girl did not respond right away but France did not care. "Bonjour, ma fleur ~(Hello, my flower)! Puis-je dire que vous avez le plus-"

"EEEEEKKK! What were you trying to do to my brother! Stay away!" Immediately she slapped him across the cheek making him fly towards the wall. The girl ran up to the boy and wrapped her hands around him. "Are you alright brother?"

"... Um …" he stared at his sister then at the damage she had just done to the French man's face. This made him sweat drop. "… Yes …?"

"That's good!" she smiled brightly, letting go of him. She turned her attention towards France who was now just getting up, and frowned. "How dare you come home so soon! We were trying to steal for god sakes and you just had to show up! How dare you! You should be ashamed!"

"Dire quoi?!" (Say what?!) France rubbed the spot where she had slapped him. "How is it my fault that you guys didn't steal anything in time? I'm just a gorgeous man with a tight schedule and I like being home where there are no British jerks who call you 'Frog' and fight with you every other minute! Ce n'est pas juste!" (It's not fair!)

The two siblings gave him blank stares. "…"

"Wait, hold on … Why were you stealing anyway?" France finally asked the obvious question.

…

"Well?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we're sort of … broke. I accidently dropped all of our stuff in a river once we walked out of the airport."

Seeing the distraught look on her brother's face, the girl shouted, "B-But it was my fault!"

"No it wasn't," denied the boy.

"Of course it was, brother!"

Before they could go any further, France put up a hand to stop them. "Are you two, Americans?"

"Yes, we're Russian American."

"Then why are you two … in France?"

"Because it looks elegant!" said the girl.

"Nice art." Was the boy's response.

France smiled warmly at that. "Ah, I see. You lost your passport and money, Qui?"

The two gave each other a side glance before answering. "Yes."

France chuckled. "Then I can let you two stay with me~! We could do many fun things together~," he nudged the girl's shoulder playfully, causing the brother to pull her away.

"Thank you for your hospitality," began the boy, "But I'm not letting my sister live under the same roof with a perverted Old man like you."

"I'm not old! But I won't deny the perverted part."

"See!"

The sister grabbed hold of her brother's shoulder and spoke softly, "He does seem like a pervert but let's be logical. Would you rather sleep on the streets, steal from random people, and most likely be sent to some French prison … or would you rather stay in a nice house like this and have to deal with an old guy touching you, which might I add will be easy to stop once you smack his face a couple of times."

The boy seemed to actually be considering this. France and the sister waited for his response as the room went frigid. Finally after at least three minutes, the boy nodded. "Sure, we'll take you up on your offer old man." The boy leaned in and clutched France's collar warningly. "But if you touch my sister you'll regret it."

"Qui! Of course. But what happens if I touch you?" he winked yet again at the boy, making the teen shudder in disgust and let go of the French man.

France took no offense to the motion and just shrugged. "I have a few guest rooms up stairs. Let me get one ready for you." Before he left the kitchen, however, he asked, "What are your names?"

"Katia!" announced the sister, brightly.

"Isaak," the brother answered.

France grinned. "I am Francis. But you can call me whatever you like. Please, follow me."

The two complied, still a little restless as they tried to make small talk with the Frenchman.

"So you are twins?"

"Yes," said the sister. "Our mother was Russian and moved to America when she was sixteen."

"That's got to be tough," France commented as they headed up the steps.

"Um … Mr. Francis … How do you know English anyway?"

France froze. " … I'm … a businessman …?"

The twins watched as the Frenchman quickly started walking again.

"Hey brother," began the sister.

"Yes?"

"Does that even answer the question?"

" … I think so …"

* * *

**Its over~! I had trouble with this chapter actually. Well, until next time viewers! **

**Thoughts, tips, but no haters are very much appreciated. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's chapter 9, readers~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Melissa awoke to the sound of the phone. Her eyes cracked open to see the annoying ringing coming from a skinny black object on the nightstand just a few inches away. The American groaned and muttered curses under her breath. Who could be calling so early in the morning?

Slowly, she reached forward and answered. "Hello?"

"Hola? … You are not Lovi."

"Lovi?" She asked, slightly confused. "What do you mean- Oh shit! I'm in Italy aren't I?!" She exclaimed, finally remembering what had happened the previous evening. "Um … Lovi as in Lovino Vargas?"

"Si!"

Melissa looked around the room. She didn't remember getting into a bed. Did she sleep walk or something? "Did you want me to get him for you?"

"No, that's alright. Could you tell him that I won't be able to help harvest his tomatoes today?"

_Harvest his tomatoes?_ "Sure thing. Uh … Who is this exactly?"

"Just tell him Antonio called, si?"

"Okay." Not knowing what to say exactly, Melissa told the other person goodbye and then hung up. _I wonder who Antonio is._ Finally, the girl stood up from the comfortable bed and exited the sun lit room. The hallway was long and narrow in her opinion. There were doors left and right. Exquisite paintings hung on each side of the wall. She noticed that many of them were old, around 1900s and 1800s. She didn't dwell on the fact that the Italian brothers who took her in seemed to love old paintings. People could like whatever they wanted to like.

Melissa walked down the stairs but no one was there. She checked the kitchen, remembering how Feliciano Vargas had said he would make pasta in the morning. It was empty.

"Hello?!" she called. No one answered. "Where are those two?"

She knocked on the downstairs bathroom and after seconds of not hearing a reply, stepped in. Although the bathroom was empty she didn't leave quite just yet. Melissa took a quick look in the mirror. Strands of hair were sticking out in random directions and … was that a drool mark? Immediately she wiped her face with a towel and smoothed out her hair, putting it into a bun.

The American teen looked herself over one last time and finally noticed what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her skinny jeans and her pink and black Bongo shirt she left American in. Instead she was wearing a long white T-shirt with a V- neck that went all the way down to her just above her knees. _How the hell did I get into this?_ She wondered.

Not sticking in the bathroom any longer, Melissa searched the home again. She felt as though she was in a ghost house. "Wait a minute …" she thought out loud. "… What if … I thought all of last night up! What if the Italian Brothers was just a dream because I was lonely in the world and Italian men are the ideal boyfriends!"

Immediately she began to freak out, trying to figure out if it really was all just a dream and she entered an abandoned house on accident.

"AH DAMNIT!"

Melissa jolted forward after hearing the loud shout. Her head swiveled left and right in search for the source of the sound. Realizing that it came from outside, Melissa trudged towards the kitchen window that hovered above the sink. Outside were rows and rows of plants. Right away, she knew it was a garden. A really well done garden. And in the middle of all the plants, she spotted a familiar Italian male, crouching down to inspect whatever was growing with a giant weaved basket on the ground next to him.

Melissa smiled in delight, happy to know that it wasn't just a dream after all. Immediately she looked for the back door that led out to the yard. Once she found it, she slipped on some random boots she found on a small adorable rack.

Quickly, the girl raced out into the field and searched for the Italian she saw through the window. Sure enough, he was where she last saw him. He looked annoyed. VERY annoyed. Seeing as though he had the face of a murderer, the American was second guessing whether she should approach him or not. However, she was American! She couldn't back down from any challenge!

"Um … Hi, there!" she exclaimed as she advanced towards the figure. "Lovino Vargas right?"

The figure looked her way with a scowl on his face. "That's right idiota, and don't you forget it."

Melissa smiled warmly. "I remember last night during dinner that your brother said you are rude and call people idiotas a lot but you're actually very nice … so I'll take no offense to the name calling."

"Whatever floats your boat," muttered Lovino before turning back to the tomato in his hand.

"You grow tomatoes?"

Lovino frowned at her. "Yeah."

"That's cool … Oh yeah! Some guy named Antonio called and said that he wouldn't be able to help you harvest," Melissa informed him.

"Of course he can't come! That tomato bastard is so air headed! I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't here because he got arrested." Melissa stayed silent after that comment and just stood there awkwardly. She realized that the scowl hadn't left his face one bit.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you keep talking? Please shut up," he practically demanded bluntly without looking her way.

"B-But …" What could she say? He seemed so angry. "Alright, I'll shut up. But I just want to know one thing."

Finally looking back at her he asked, "WHAT?"

"Uh … How did I get into these clothes? And I doubt these are yours. It looks a little too big for you."

"It belongs to someone my brother hangs around with …" Lovino paused. "… And I sort of put it on you," he murmured, looking away with a blush. "You … uh … fell asleep after dinner."

Melissa's face went red. "Is that so? Well, you guys said last night that you guys weren't perverts so I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. At least you didn't take off my panties."

"Who in the hell would do that?!"

"A rapist?"

Lovino just shook his head. "Whoever does that is disrespectful to women."

"I agree …" she said. "So, you're harvesting your tomatoes, huh? That's cool, but the one in your hand doesn't look ripe-"

"Didn't you say you were going to shut up?"

Melissa looked away nervously. "I never said that. You must be imagining things."

"No, I heard what you fucking said."

"Hey," Melissa pouted. "I as being nice to you. All I was doing was telling you that your tomato isn't-" She stopped mid-sentence once the Italian sent her a glare. She finally realized he was angry but not directly at her. He was upset that a bunch of his tomatoes weren't ripe yet. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to rub it in," she spoke softly. "D-Did you need help picking the rest of them?"

"No."

Melissa just shrugged and stood at his left side. She bent down and searched the tomatoes for ones that looked about ready to be picked.

"Hey, I thought I told you I didn't need help," Lovino growled.

"You did. But even if you don't need it, I want to help anyway," she responded, snatching a ripe tomato and placing it in the basket at Lovino's feet.

He just stared up at her. His annoying glare softening just slightly. "Fine. Do whatever," he told her as he continued on with his work. This made Melissa smile.

"Okie dokie~!"

* * *

**Yeah! the 9th chapter is finished~! Thanks viewers and reviewers for ... well, Viewing and Reviewing. I really appreciate that you guys are reading it and I hope the story is good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the OCs. **

**Now, lets get this show on the road! Enter everyone's favorite Spaniard~!**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

Spain sighed, wondering what he should do. Somehow the Spaniard got himself stuck in a very _weird_ situation. At the moment a young teen girl was sitting at his kitchen table, chowing down on some churros he had made for her just a few minutes ago. He didn't really know the girl. In fact he had never seen her in his life. But for some reason she was in his house.

Let's start off from the beginning, shall we?

_Antonio Carriedo Fernandez woke up earlier in the morning, feeling great and satisfied. He didn't know why but he was extremely happy. As he rubbed his eyes he looked around the room. The sunlight drifted in through the open window … wait … OPEN?_

_ The Spaniard shrugged and plopped down back in bed. However when he opened his eyes once again, he was facing someone. And that someone was sound asleep next to him with calm snoring and such. It was a young girl. That's what made Spain leap out of the bed in surprise. _

_ "Lo que en el mundo (What in the world)?!" he shouted once he landed with a thud on the floor. The girl seemed unshaken from the noise however. Spain stood up and studied her and her innocent looking features. _

_ "How did she get in my bed?" he wondered. Then a horrible thought came to mind. "Don't tell me … I've gone so low as to sleep with CHILDREN! Por favor! Cualquier cosa menos eso (Anything but that!)!" _

_Spain felt frightened by the thought. How could he do such a thing?! Before he could think further into it however, he noticed that his clothes were still on._

_"That means I didn't sleep with her at all~!" he cheered._

_ So … why was she in the bed?_

_The Spanish man leaned forward and nudged her cheek with his index finger. "Um … Please wake up."_

_The girl stirred in her sleep but did not comply with the Spaniards wishes. Although, Spain concluded that she seemed to be having a great dream. Her mouth was open and curved into a big smile. _

_"Por favor," he tapped her forehead. She still didn't wake. Feeling as though it was the last resort he pulled the covers off but practically screamed at the sight. The girl only wore her under clothes. That's it. The Spaniard screamed again. _

_"No, no, no, no, NO!" He immediately covered her up again. "Por favor! WAKE UP!" he cried in a panic. _

_ Hesitantly, the flustered nation shook her body back and forth, moving the covers along with her. He grinned once her eyes began to open slowly. "You're awake!"_

_ Hearing a foreign voice, the girl shot up immediately, the covers falling down. This made the Spaniard cover his eyes and scream yet again. "PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! I'M BEGGING!"_

_ The girl squeaked and crawled under the covers again. "Um … S-Sorry …?"_

_ Realizing that she wasn't exposed anymore, Spain uncovered his eyes. "It is fine. But I would like to know how you got in my bed."_

_ The girl froze in thought. Feeling as if she was having one of those FLASHBACK moments, he stayed silent. Finally, she spoke again, "I-I really don't know. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I-I'll leave right now-"_

_ "No, it's alright. But wouldn't you like some clothes. And maybe breakfast. I make great churros~!" Spain grinned brightly. _

_ The girl before him actually took it into consideration. "I would like some clothes and my stomach feels completely empty. If it's okay with you, sir."_

_ Spain scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "Wow, it feels nice to be called sir. Not many people acknowledge me as a sir … hehe."_

_ Wow, this guy must be a bozo, observed the girl innocently. _

_ "Hold on one minute! I'll get you something to wear! I might have some extra clothes that are your size~!" _

And that's how they got to this scene.

The girl finished her churros and asked where to put the empty plate.

"You can put it in the sink."

"Okay." She gently slipped it into the metal bowl and sat across from the Spaniard at the kitchen table.

Spain sighed. "I just called Lovi and told him that I can't help him harvest his tomatoes. I hope he's not angry."

The teen refrained from asking who Lovino was and asked, "Sir, what's your name?"

"Antonio Fernandez. You can call me whatever you like though," responded Spain, cheerfully.

The girl returned the smile. "Then can I call you … uh … Tonio?"

"If you want. What's your name?"

"Maria."

"That's such a beautiful name~!"

Maria giggled. "Thank you. My mom named me."

Spain scratched his chin in thought. "Your accent … You're American, si?"

"Yep~!" she exclaimed. "My dad is Italian American and my mother is Mexican American."

"Ahh, I see. You have a great complexion~," he blurted. However, he didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable the compliment made her feel.

Maria nervously smiled, a blush evident on her face. "T-Thank you. Um … Tonio sir? You see, the reason why I'm in Spain is because I'm on a trip and I was wondering … Could you house me until I leave?"

"HUH?" The Spaniard gave her a surprised look before answering with a shaky, "S-sure. You can stay." Spain realizing that he really liked the idea, nodded to himself. "That'd be great. I get really lonely in this house so I think having a home to share with somebody will make it all better~."

"THANK YOU!" Maria exclaimed. "Since I'm staying for free I could do chores! I could-"

"Its fine, its fine." Spain waved her off. "Just enjoy your vacation. If you want a tour, I know everything about this country!"

Maria cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Si! I know Spain like the back of my hand~!" Spain gave her a cheesy thumbs up before getting up and washing the dirty dishes. "I need to do a few things though. You can wait in the living room."

"Alright," said Maria before getting up as well. "Thank you again, Tonio, sir."

Antonio chuckled. "You really don't need to call me sir. Just Tonio."

"… Alright, Tonio."

* * *

**Yeah! Spain has entered the story! This is going to be really fun. Next chapter will be about Japan. Until then-OH! And please Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, here's chapter 11. :)**

* * *

Japan sat in front of the now awakened girl and watched her as she slowly slurped down her bowl of ramen. Her eyes stayed glued to the bowl in thought.

"Um … What is your name?" Japan asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Bianca."

"Rast name?"

The girl looked up at Japan with a sort of glare. "I don't give my last name to strangers."

The look made Japan shudder and glance away. "That seems appropriate. I am Honda Kiku. Or to you Americans it wourd be Kiku Honda."

"The ramen is good."

Japan cocked a nervous eyebrow at her. "… Thank you. My I ask why you were in the rain. You courd've caught a cord."

"No offense but I don't trust you enough to tell you my reason."

"I-I see …" Japan stuttered. "Y-You're American, so I'm assuming you are on vacation …? Did you need a prace to stay?"

Bianca sat there quietly as Japan nervously waited for an answer that never came. The room was dead silent until Japan let out a little sigh.

"… I-I see …"

Japan turned away from the girl and stared at the table. _This is not going well at all. I thought westerners were easy but …_ Glancing back at her he noticed she was now giving him a cold look … _this American girl is another story. _

"I'rr just take that," said Japan as he reached over and grabbed a hold of her now empty bowl. Very cautiously he made his way over to the kitchen sink and set the bowl down. As he sauntered back into the room where the girl still resided he found himself sweating ever so slightly. Japan didn't know what to do since she wasn't talkative at all.

He sat back down.

Bianca stared at Japan and Japan stared back. This caused the room to be silent once again. The girl refused to speak. He had to get her to talk somehow but … he didn't know how. _Hmm …_ thought Japan. _The tension in this room has gotten me in the mood for anime. I will deal with her later … yes, that seems appropriate._

"Uh …" began the Japanese man once Bianca huffed and turned away from his gaze. "Have you ever seen Sailor Moon?" As he asked the question, Japan thought he saw her eyes glance back at him for what seemed like only a millisecond.

" … Have you seen Katekyo Hitman Reborn?"

She gave no response.

"… What about Naruto?"

" …"

"Fruits Basket?"

" …"

"Clannad?"

"…"

"Do you know what Anime is?" he asked her nervously. The question made Bianca finally turn to face him. Her mouth opened slightly … Then she immediately closed it right when Kiku thought he was getting somewhere. However, he _did_ get a lead.

"You seem to know what Anime is … I have a collection of different shows … We could watch them together, if you'd like," suggested Japan calmly. "It's no trouble. Here, I'll go get a classic."

With that said, Japan sauntered off, not even waiting for a response. Unknown to Japan, the American girl hid an excited grin and sputtered in fluent Italian, "Si! Mi capita di guardare Anime~! Sono cosi felice~! (Yes! I get to watch anime! I'm so happy!)"

However, that happy smile quickly vanished as Japan came walking back into the room.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was hard to actually write so I'm sorry if it wasn't enjoyable. On a other note, HAPPY 4th OF JULY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Its Russia's turn now. **

* * *

Maya was really freaked out. When she entered the Russian's house, Ivan was his name, she was greeted by a trio of trembling men. They all gave her shocked looks for some reason. Then Ivan explained that she would be living with them and then they were really scared.

They greeted her, while stuttering on every word. The brunette was Toris the short blonde was Raivas, and the guy with the glasses was … Eduard? Yeah, that was it. When Maya introduced herself, they suddenly managed to keep the trembling to a minimum and they actually looked relieved.

Maya seriously didn't understand them.

At dinner the trembling trio basically served them a big fine feast and they'd squeak very unmanly whenever Ivan said something to them. What is their deal? Maya wondered.

Before she knew it, it was night.

"Toris?" began Ivan.

"Y-Yes?!"

"Would you be so kind as to show Maya to her room?" his creepy smile was enough to have the Lithuanian running.

"Yessir!"

Maya watched the exchange with slight amusement. "Mr. Toris could you take my bag up? I'm sorry, I just feel really weak right now. I don't have a lot of strength," she told him.

He nodded and immediately grabbed for her bags that she had set down near the door.

"Thank you Mr. Toris." Hesitantly, before following Toris upstairs Maya gave Ivan a slight bow. "T-Thank you Ivan. I really appreciate your hospitality. If I can repay it in anyway, please tell me."

With that she sauntered up the staircase. When they reached her new room, Maya noticed the awkward look Toris was giving her. He set her bag down by the door and announced, "This is your room for now. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it looks a little … old. Mr. Rus-I mean Mr. Ivan hasn't had visitors in a long while."

Maya nodded at the statement and studied the room. It consisted of two dressers and one queen size bed with a red bed spread with a very … unique design on it. There was a mirror hanging from the wall and a nice closet that could be proved useful. Maya really didn't care if it looked old, she just liked that it was spacious. "It's fine. I like it."

"If you need anything, I'm the last room down the hall," stated Toris. He made a motion to leave but what surprised Maya was that he didn't leave. "Um …" he began. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm glad that you're here."

Maya cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"What I mean is that … You see Mr. Ivan is a _very_ scary man if you haven't noticed." Maya nodded vigorously at that. The man was very creepy. "He is cruel and cold hearted- please don't tell him I said that- I think it's a good thing that someone … normal is here. It might calm him down just a little. Eduard, Raivias, and I have been practically owned by Mr. Ivan since forever and let's just say living with him is the last thing we wanted. I think it's nice that you're here." Then Toris began to laugh. "I thought when I first saw you that you were creepy like Mr. Ivan. It's not every day he brings home someone who is relatively normal you see, but when you introduced yourself I was shocked to see that you were very kind."

The compliment made Maya blush. "I'm not as nice as some people."

"No matter, I'm really grateful someone like you is staying in this house." With a little bow, he murmured, "Thank you."

"I … um … you're welcome? I'm just glad that I'm not the only one in this house with him. So thank you for staying here as well," she said with a wide smile.

This time it was Toris' turn to blush. "You really are American aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I used to live with a friend of mine. He was American as well you see, and he was always so kind to me. People may agree that he's not the best person but I liked him well enough."

Maya nodded, the smiled never leaving her face. "I see. Although not all Americans are nice. Trust me on that," she scoffed. Suddenly Maya yawned. This caused Toris to politely step out of her doorway and into the hall.

"Well, good night Miss Maya. I will see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Toris."

"No, no, just call me Toris," he demanded with a smile.

"Um … okay. Good night."

"Good night."

As Maya closed her door, Toris made his way back downstairs and found Russia still sitting at the dining room table. His gaze landed on Toris and he gave him a smile as the Lithuanian went to stand next to his two friends. "You have escorted Maya to her room, da?"

"Y-Yes," he answered.

"Mr. Russia?" began Latvia. "Why are you allowing that girl live with us? Not only is she human but she's also American."

Russia glanced at the boy and gave a simple reply, "Because I felt like it. You won't question me again, da?"

Estonia was the one who answered for him. "H-he w-won't!"

"I'd like little Latvia to answer for himself," said Russia.

Latvia looked completely freaked but answered quickly, "I won't Mr. Russia. I mean I won't on purpose. I might by accident. But if I do-"

"Shutup!" Estonia and Lithuania screamed in a panic.

Russia only chuckled darkly at the trio before standing up. At first they thought he was going to hurt Latvia again but instead he did the exact opposite. He headed for the stairs. "I am going to bed. Wish me sweet dreams, da?"

The three watched as he made his way to the second floor, leaving the Trembling Trio alone looking relieved.

* * *

Maya awoke with a start and to that she was thankful. A nightmare had been playing over in her mind just minutes before. In it, she saw Toris running through Mr. Ivan's house. But he wasn't running without a purpose, that's for sure. Maya couldn't really make it out but a dark figure with a pipe was chasing him and soon cornered him in some random room. That's when she woke up. The dream was so … strange that she wondered if it signified something.

With a shrug the girl sat up, aching for water. Maya thought about going to ask Toris for assistance but she didn't want to wake him up so she headed downstairs herself. She couldn't really see at first but it didn't take too long for her eyes to adjust.

Soon she made it to the kitchen and reached around for the refrigerator. The rest was easy and in no time she had a glass cup full of purified water. She gulped it down none too slowly and placed it in the sink.

Slowly, she made her way up the stairs. When she found her room she opened the door as quietly as she could. However, she made the mistake of turning her head. Her head swiveled over to the right and in the darkness she spotted a hunched figure. It surprised her greatly. What was it?

The figure turned out to be a girl. The girl stood before another door, her nails clawing at it. She had long beautiful hair and a purple ribbon. She wore a purple and white dress and dark boots. Man did the girl looked old fashioned.

Maya stared at her and the girl, now noticing her, stared back. After five seconds of crazed eyes meeting confused, Maya walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**First I'd like to say thank yo to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Elizaveta was happy. She liked Daniel very much. He had a sense of humor and treated her with respect. Not once did she ever have to threaten the boy with her frying pan. There was one thing however, that kept her on edge. It was the way he kept looking at Austria. Daniel almost always had an eye on Roderich and when he spoke to him, his voice wasn't as welcoming as it was when he talked to her.

It wasn't just Daniel either. Roderich was acting the same way towards the American. She wanted to know why they weren't getting along but was too afraid to ask.

"So, Daniel," began Elizaveta. "Do you have any siblings?"

He nodded with a polite smile. "Yeah, I have a little sister. She's just a year younger than me but she's pretty small." He chuckled as if he were looking back on a memory. "She was always very immature, though. Not to mention naïve but I still love her. My parents aren't always as fair to her as they are with me so I try to make it up to her whenever I can."

"Oh, I see. I was an only child," Elizaveta half-lied. "I wish I had a sibling who would rely on me~! What's her name?"

"Maria."

"Really, now? That's a beautiful name."

"It was my grandma's name," Daniel told her glancing down at the table.

"Is your grandmother dead?" The two who were stuck in conversation stared at Roderich as he asked again. "I said, 'is she dead?"

"Why would you ask that question?" Elizaveta asked.

"Because he was talking as if she were dead," he bluntly stated, pushing up his glasses.

The Hungarian representative shook her head. "But that's a little insensitive to ask …"

"No, he's right," Daniel spoke. He looked at Roderich with a cold stare. "She died last year actually. She was turning eighty."

"Wow, she lived to be pretty old," commented the Hungarian.

Daniel slowly brought his gaze back to Elizaveta. "Yeah, to be honest, I think she was the best grandma in the world."

Austria scoffed and got ready to say something else snotty but the doorbell rang, causing Elizaveta to jump in surprise. "Oh … um … I'll be right back."

She scurried out of the room and towards the front door. Cracking it open slowly, she looked out to see a handsome man with platinum silver hair and gleaming red eyes wearing a black collared shirt with a purple tie and long tan pants. Without any introduction whatsoever, the albino man pushed past her and the door and plopped down onto her couch, heaving a heavy sigh. "Man, the awesome me is soooo tired. I'm not cut out for this un-awesome shit. Stupid West." As he spoke, he pulled at his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. Elizaveta frowned at the man as he kicked back and made himself comfortable. He even went as far as kicking off his work shoes and leaving them where they landed.

"Hungary, I … I need beer … BEER!" he whined.

Elizaveta immediately brought out her frying pan and slammed it into his head. He flew to the far corner of the couch and landed with a loud thud. This caused Roderich and Daniel to immediately stand and race to the Hungarian who they thought could be in danger.

When they got there however, they only let out a sigh of relief. Well, for Roderich it was just a tired sigh.

"What are you doing here … Gilbert?" He asked cautiously, making sure he didn't accidently say Prussia.

Gilbert sat up, rubbing his head softly. "What was that for?!"

"You barge in here unannounced, make yourself at home, and demand beer! I'm pissed at how rude you are!" screamed the Hungarian.

Austria scoffed. "Well Gilbert, you have sunken low- oh wait, you were always that low."

Gilbert growled at him. "Oh, shut up you un-awesome prick!" After a few more minutes of glaring, the Prussian finally realized the teenager standing beside Elizaveta. "Hmm? Who are you?"

Daniel stared at the stranger and answered, "My name's Daniel."

"Daniel, huh? I'm the Awesome Gilbert." He eyed him a little more before saying, "You sound American."

"I am. You sound German."

"Ja, I know. But I'm Prussian."

"Prussian? You mean Russian?"

"No, I mean Prussian."

"Like that dude who helped in America's Revolutionary War?"

This made Gilbert grin. "Yeah, like that dude."

Daniel returned the grin. Gilbert was starting to like this guy. He seemed pretty cool.

Roderich and Elizaveta watched as the two gave each other looks. Finally, Gilbert looked back at his Hungarian friend and asked, "So what's an awesome guy like Daniel doing at your house?"

She huffed. "He is staying here until he goes back to America."

This seemed to make Gilbert happy. "Really?! Awesome! That gives me plenty of time I hope!"

"Plenty of time?"

"What is going on through that tiny little head of yours now, Gilbert?" Roderich asked with a roll of his eyes. Gilbert ignored him and said to Daniel, "I like you. You're awesome but I'm going to make you even more awesome!"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow. "Umm …"

"Listen here, Gilbert! I'm not going to have you do anything weird with my guest! He's a wonderful young man and I don't want you to taint him!"

Gilbert snickered. "Oh, please. Me? Taint him? I think the only one doing the tainting is the un-awesome prick over there."

"Gilbert!"

"Fine, I'll be nice to Roddy … for a few minutes. Right now, I need to get acquainted with my new accomplice~!" He immediately jumped up and pushed them into the kitchen. Elizaveta shot him a worried look. "You said accomplice! What do you mean by-"

"Goodbye Lizzie~!"

Elizaveta frowned but stayed in the kitchen anyway.

Gilbert turned back to Daniel with a pleased look. "Now, Daniel. I have to test you. Don't be un-awesome and freak out alright?"

"… Sure?"

Gilbert gave him a smug look before continuing. "Do you have a sibling?"

"Yeah. A sister just a little younger than me."

"Do you like beer?"

"I'm not really supposed to drink beer but … yeah, I'm down with it."

"What do you do if someone who is really easy to prank walks by?"

"… I'd prank them."

"GREAT! What do you do if someone who is really easy to prank walks by in their underwear thinking that nobody can see them?!"

"I … black mail them?"

"Awesome! If you see a cute chick do you flirt with them or pet them?"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow. "Pet them?"

"Yes! You're Awesome!" he cheered. Grabbing Daniel by the shoulder he motioned him towards the two at the kitchen table. "Now, you see that guy with the glasses looking like an un-awesome prick?"

Daniel nodded.

"We're going to prank him."

Gilbert didn't miss the evil smile form on his new partner's face. The boy seemed very interested in the new plan and immediately asked, "How are we going to do it?"

"Well, you see this is another part of the Awesome Test to See if You're Awesome. _You_ have to make up the prank and if I like the idea then you pass."

Daniel wasn't expecting that. "_I_ have to make it up?"

He nodded. "Kesesesese … Can you do it?"

Daniel just smirked and answered with confidence. "Hell yeah."

* * *

Roderich sighed. "You really let those two go?" he asked Elizaveta as he sipped his new cup of tea. After being forced back into the kitchen, the two settled in at the table and began to have a conversation. Elizaveta sulked but nodded. "I have faith in Daniel. I know that boy won't let Prussia do anything too reckless."

"Should you really be putting that much faith in someone you just met?"

Elizaveta frowned. "From what I know, he is a nice person who keeps up with his grades and society. There's nothing wrong with trusting him."

At this, Roderich scowled. "I don't like that kid."

"… Why is that, Austria?"

The man just sighed and shook his head, avoiding the question. "I wonder what he and Prussia are doing."

Elizaveta did not respond but gave Roderich a disapproving look. The two sat in silence.

That's when Daniel walked in. "I'm going to make some coffee … if that's alright with you, ma'am."

Elizaveta smiled at him and nodded. "It's okay, I don't mind at all."

Daniel smirked and went on with his plan. "Would you like some?" His question was actually directed at Roderich but Elizaveta answered with, "I just had this tea and-"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't like _coffee_. I could give you a little cup, how about that?" Daniel's expression made Elizaveta's eyebrows twitch. For some reason she just couldn't say no to the boy. "A-Alright."

"How about you Mr. Roderich?" he asked.

"No-"

"I'll give you a small cup like Mrs. Elizaveta." And with that, he ended the conversation and got to work on the next part of his plan. The coffee began to brew.

That was Gilbert's cue to enter. The Prussian waltzed in and cheerfully announced, "HEY! GUESS WHAT?! THE AWESOME ME HAS BROUGHT SOME FOOD!"

Elizaveta groaned. "You are too loud Gilbert!"

He ignored her and set the plate down on the table. "I'm awesome but you know that so take a bite, ja?"

Roderich frowned. "What exactly is this?"

"It's a plate full of food, idiot," Gilbert answered with a deadpanned look.

"I meant-"

"Just eat it you losers." Daniel slipped two forks into Gilbert's fingers to give to the two sitting at the table. Of course he gave Elizaveta her fork last for many obvious reasons. 1) The two schemers didn't want her to taste the food 2) There really was no second reason.

Roderich hesitantly plucked his fork into a giant potato looking thing and placed it in his mouth, elegantly chewing it. Just as he plopped it in his mouth Gilbert screamed, "NO! RODERICH YOU BASTARD!"Gilbert grabbed the Austrian by his collar, shocking him. "SPIT HIM OUT! SPIT HIM OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Elizaveta gave the same expression as Roderich. The fury in Gilbert's eyes … He looked so angry. "Him?" she asked.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gilbert continued, lifting him from his seat. "YOU ATE GILBIRD! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Roderich stopped chewing and stared wide eyed at his rival. The world came to a sudden halt.

"… I … I-I ate … Gilbird …?" The Austrian choked out. "I ate y-your BIRD?"

Gilbert glared in another direction, looking about ready to cry. "YOU ATE MY FRIEND! DAMNIT RODERICH! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU EAT HIM?!"

The realization dawned on Roderich as Gilbert dropped him to the ground. The Austrian began coughing, trying to spit whatever he had just eaten, out. He coughed again and again, seemingly shocked. But he stopped trying once he heard a muffled laughter.

"K-Kesesesese …"

"Aha ha ha heh …"

Roderich slowly turned his head to face Gilbert. The idiot was LAUGHING. He even spotted Daniel from behind him, trying to hold in his amusement. "W-What's so funny?"

Gilbert began shaking his head and immediately started to laugh loudly, "HA! I can't believe … Kesesese …"

"You can't believe WHAT?!" Roderich demanded in a panicked state.

"Y-You … You FELL for it! KESESESESE!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"What do you mean I fell for it?!"

"You didn't EAT Gilbird, you douche!"

"What do you mean?!" The studious man was a little tired of all this laughter and just wanted to know what was going on.

"YOU DIDN'T EAT GILBIRD! I LIED!" Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out the real Gilbird. "My little buddy is right here!"

Roderich's mouth gaped open. So did Elizaveta's for that matter. "I didn't eat your bird?"

"Nope~!"

"So you tricked me?"

"YEP~!"

Roderich glared. If it wasn't for Gilbert's stupidity the man would've been cowering in a corner. Elizaveta was taken aback by the look in his eye. He was downright angry. "… Gilbert …" Roderich began, looking about ready to kill the man. "WHY YOU-"

"OH NO!" Daniel's yell stopped everyone. The boy tripped over Gilbert's foot and the coffee pot went soaring. It landed right on the Austrian's butt causing a loud shriek to fill the kitchen.

Daniel ran to Roderich's aid with a towel. "I-I'm so sorry Mr. Roderich! I didn't mean to!"

Roderich couldn't reply because he was too busy trying to ease the pain he was receiving from the hot coffee. Daniel didn't mind and began trying to wipe where the coffee hit, which was kind of awkward considering it was his butt. That's when Daniel shrieked. "Oh man! I forgot! Coffee stains clothes and it usually never comes out!"

"IT WHAT?!" Roderich screamed.

Gilbert was laughing his head off. Even Gilbird seemed to be doing some form of giggling.

Daniel sighed. "You need to take this to the dry cleaners."

Roderich frowned. "I hate you Gilbert."

"And I should care?" responded the Prussian before laughing again.

Elizaveta growled at him. He was acting irresponsibly. Now, Mr. Austria had to leave. Glancing back at Daniel, she then thought … _Maybe that's a good thing._ "Roderich, we need you to hurry or it'll never get out. Come, I'll walk you to the door." Grabbing hold of Roderich's arm she led him away from the kitchen. Glaring back at Gilbert she said, "I'll deal with _you_ later."

Gilbert instead of taking it as a threat, whistled, "I can't wait for that~!"

Elizaveta rolled her eyes before escorting Roderich out the door. The poor man looked miserable. She watched as he clambered into his car and drove off immediately. She waved.

Back inside the house, Daniel and Gilbert high fived each other and began laughing their heads off on the couch. Gilbert grinned. "Man! I like you kid! You totally pass the Awesome Test to See if You're Awesome!"

"Thanks," said Daniel. "I'm just glad that I noticed Gilbird perched on your head. If I hadn't, I would never have come up with that plan."

"Dude, don't degrade yourself! That's un-awesome! You did GREAT!" he got in a few more chuckles before he felt himself being whacked on the head with something hard.

Looking up he noticed Elizaveta standing over him with a frown on her face. "GILBERT! This is all your fault!"

Gilbert just gave her a wink and began running off into the kitchen. She followed, swinging her frying pan left and right. "Run, Gilbert! Run!" Daniel cheered from his comfortable spot on the couch.

* * *

After ten minutes, Gilbert was lying next to Daniel, a bunch of bandages on his face. Elizaveta had gone back into the kitchen to clean everything up after slapping him around a few times. Daniel looked at the Prussian and said, "Well, that went well."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Ja, ja, I know you're laughing at me on the inside."

"I am. But that's what friends do."

"Ja, I guess you're right."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow. "So … Does this happen a lot? You getting wacked by Miss Elizaveta I mean."

"Hell yes," Gilbert answered. "I'm cool with it though. That's the only time I ever get when she's only paying attention to _me_ anyway." Once he spoke those words, he covered his mouth. "Uh … you didn't hear that."

"Yeah, I did," said Daniel with a smile. "So … You're in love with Miss Elizaveta?"

"NEIN! I'M NOT! Where'd you get that stupid idea?!"

"Dude, being in denial is an un-awesome way to live."

"So, what? You can distinguish what's awesome and what's not now?"

"Yep. So, how long have you known her exactly?"

"My whole life."

"She seemed pretty infatuated with that Roderich guy though."

"He was her ex-husband."

"But she still seems to like him."

"Yeah. Life sucks."

"YOLO."

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow. "YOLO?"

"In America it stands for, You Only Live Once. My sister and I go by that motto. I like to live life to the fullest. That's why I came to Hungary," Daniel explained. "Not many Americans come to this country compared to Italy and Spain and England, so I thought it'd be a little neat to be the only one out of my friends to actually come here."

"Oh, cool. Well, I'm glad you chose here man. Because of your awesome taste in countries, you were able to meet me and I found someone to help me torture Roderich."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Why do you hate that douche anyway? You know my reason … so what's yours. I hope it's awesome."

"He was just annoying."

"Huh?"

"He looked stuffy, rude, not to mention he acted as if he was the best damn thing to walk through that door. I hate guys like that. Plus he looked so … Prank Worthy."

"HA! I couldn't agree more!"

"It's just a shame Miss Elizaveta likes him. I like her. She's pretty cool."

Gilbert snorted. "She was way more awesome when she was little. Then she got a little too girly for my awesome taste."

With a smug grin Daniel explained, "Yeah, but it helped you notice her didn't it?"

Gilbert nodded.

* * *

**Yeah, I like PruHun. Sorry, its just really cute in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you were at least somewhat interested in this chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Caleb was pretty satisfied with his new life in Ludwig's house. Ludwig minded his own business most of the time and he never really asked him to do things for him. Most of the time Caleb would sit back and watch as he cleaned the house. Made breakfast. Cleaned the house again. And so on.

Ludwig didn't mind having Caleb there either. The boy was polite, he didn't bombard the man with questions, and he never asked for anything. All the time Caleb was there, Ludwig's daily routine hadn't been interrupted.

It was around noon when Ludwig had announced that he was going grocery shopping. Caleb saw him out and began reading a German magazine in the living room. The day carried on with peace and quiet until …

"Oh! Schiebe! Alright, I can do this! I'm Awesome!"

Caleb bolted out of his seat immediately and looked back and forth in a panic. W-who was that? He heard loud obnoxious laughter fill his ears as he slowly approached the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. He heard a loud creak as a man's voice exclaimed, "Damn window! It's so rusty and unawesome!"

Caleb froze. Was someone trying to break in?

"Almost there~!" another loud creak was heard.

_Why the hell did someone have to break into Ludwig's house the day I'm here?! Damnit._ Caleb peaked from behind the corner and watched as some man with pure white hair and red eyes came stumbling in through the window. _What do I do? What to people usually do in situations like this? _

_Run,_ something was telling him. But what if the man tried to steal something? Would Ludwig get angry if he just stood by and let it happen? Caleb gulped as he spotted a big black broom right in the door way of the kitchen. If he could reach it …

The American lunged into action and made his presence known to the intruder. He ran over to the broom and immediately attacked the red eyed man. "G-GET OUT!" he screamed, still panicking. He continued to whack the intruder with the broom, not stopping for one second. The man was so confused and began stumbling backwards from the impact of the broom.

"What are you doing?! Stop hitting the Awesome me with that smelly unawesome broom!" The man demanded, wincing slightly.

"No way!" cried Caleb. "I won't let you steal anything! Get out or I'll call the police!"

The man's eyes widened at this and began pushing the broom back. "Are you implying that the Awesome Gilbert is a robber?!"

Caleb cocked an eyebrow as he ceased his hitting for only a minute. Gilbert? Was that his name? What was he trying to say here? "You broke into this house! I won't let you take anything! And stop talking in third person! It's weird!"

"Nothing the Awesome me does is weird punk!" Caleb scoffed and hit him again. "What the hell?! I'm not a fucking robber!"

"You expect me to believe that? You just came in through a freaking window!"

"Yeah, the freaking window to MY house!" the man snapped back, causing Caleb to freeze.

"Y-Your house?"

The man rolled his eyes. "… Well, technically it's not my house but it's my unawesome brother's house! And I want to know what the hell an unawesome weirdo prick like you is doing here!"

Caleb narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "How can I believe what you're saying is true?"

He shrugged. "Hell if I should know … for starters I live in his basement. My brother is a total neat freak and he complains about me a lot. You could check downstairs if you don't believe. And while you do that …" the man began walking towards the living room. "… I'll be watching TV."

"Wait!" Caleb shouted. "What's your brother's name?"

The man frowned. "You tell me your name first. And I want to know why the fuck you're in this house," he added almost forgetting that there was a strange kid he had never seen before in his brother's house.

Caleb sweat dropped. He still didn't know if he could trust this weird dude with the red eyes. He was kind of creepy. But he looked like he knew what he was talking about _… Oh, hell with it!_ "My name's Caleb Cooper. I was invited to live here until I went back to America."

"America, huh? Well, you look like an unawesome nerd not a serial killer so I'll tell you. My bro's name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"That's him! He just went to go get groceries and said he'd back in a few!" So the weirdo was telling the truth after all?

"Am I sure I can trust you?" wondered the albino while scratching his chin animatedly. Caleb gave him a blunt stare. "Am I sure I can trust _you_?" he shot back.

"Touché." The man wandered off into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. "So, unawesome Caleb …" he began once he noticed the boy had followed him. "What made you come to Germany?"

Caleb sat at the other end of the couch and answered, "The culture interested me."

"Yeah, Germany's cool. But Prussia is much AWESOMER!"

"That's not a word and Prussia is gone," Caleb sighed as the TV flicked on. The albino glared. "Watch what you say kid. Prussia is awesome and you know it!"

"Sure."

Gilbert's eyebrow twitched at him before saying. "Hey, do you know what your name reminds me of, Caleb?" The boy cocked an eyebrow. "It reminds me of Gay Lab."

Caleb glared back and muttered. "You know what …? Why don't you just tell me why you were climbing through a fucking window."

The man whistled. "Oh~! Gay Lab's got some vocabulary."

"Enough of that Gay lab crap. Why were you coming in through a window?"

"I left my keys here," he answered bluntly. "I don't know where they are though."

"Ludwig never told me that he had a brother."

Gilbert shrugged. "Why would he? Didn't I tell you earlier that he complains about me?"

"So you aren't on good terms?" Caleb wondered.

"Of course we are! It's just that we get on each other's nerves sometimes." Caleb nodded and asked, "So why didn't I see you last night? Did you come in late and leave early in the morning or something?"

He snickered. "I spent the night over at Lizzie's~!"

"Who is Lizzie?"

"… Uh …" he paused, trying to find the right words. "She's … A f-friend? Yeah! A childhood friend of mine! I had such an awesome time over there! Now that I'm thinking about it, an American was staying at her house too."

Caleb tilted his head to the side. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Some awesome Hispanic dude."

"Hispanic?" Caleb's eyes widened. He was an American right?! Could it be … "Do you know his name?"

"Um … Derrick? No …Danny-Daniel! Yeah, his name was Daniel!"

Caleb grinned excitedly. "DANIEL?! That must be my friend!"

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, he went to Hungary around the same time I left for Germany. His name is also Daniel. What a coincidence!"

"You … the unawesome prick … is friends with the awesome dude?"

Caleb frowned. "Shut up." Sighing he said, "Well, then again you never know how many Hispanic Americans named Daniel are visiting Hungary right now."

Gilbert snickered. "Are there that many people like that who would visit Hungary at the same time?"

Caleb shrugged. "Well anyway, I was wondering … Why is there a bird on top of your-"

The doorbell rang.

Prussia jumped up and hurried over towards the door. He peaked through the peep hole and spotted a familiar bubbly Italian with light brown hair and a hair curl.

"Ve~! Ludwig~!"

Prussia fist pumped. "It's FELI!"

"Feli?" asked Caleb as he walked over to him. "Who's that?"

"A friend of my brothers. But Luddy isn't here … What to do …" Gilbert glanced back at Cakeb before grinning evilly. "Kesesese …."

"What's with that look on your face and that evil laugh?"

Gilbert wrapped an arm around the American's shoulder before saying, "Just do as I tell you and everything will be fine."

Caleb paled. "I seriously don't believe you."

"Oh come on Gay Lab. Man up would ya?"

"NO thank you."

"Thanks man, you're awesome! Well, not as awesome as me …"

"I NEVER SAID YES!"

Gilbert ignored him and pushed him back into the living room to unveil his plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, its been a while since I've updated this. Sorry about that. The end of summer was pretty hectic for me and I just finished my first week of school. It might take a while for me to update again but I'll try my best. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OCs.**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when China woke up. He yawned and slipped out of bed. Feeling the cold floor below, he reached around and put on some slippers before exiting his bedroom. He was taken aback however by a loud booming noise.

The Chinese man leapt in surprise once he recognized the loud music. The floor was vibrating beneath him. "What is going on?" he wondered as he followed the noise. The music continued getting louder until he turned a corner and spotted an annoying blondie jumping up and jamming to the Chinese music. China covered his ears and made his way towards the boom box. The girl still hadn't noticed him until he shut the music off.

She turned around and pouted. "What was that for?"

"It is too early in the morning to be listening to this! And it is too loud!" China exclaimed.

"Relax gramps. It's not like it was loud enough for the neighbors to hear anyway."

China groaned. "In America I know that you have many brick houses but in China it is all paper and wood! My boss could probably hear that music and he's a mile away!" He knew he was exaggerating but he wasn't going to admit that.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey, what are we eating for breakfast?"

"If you're asking if it's American food then you are mistaken." He watched as the girl grimaced at the news. "Meghan, we have gone over this. I don't know how to make American food! Only Chinese food!"

She glanced down at her nails. "When did we go over this?"

"LAST NIGHT!"

"Oh yeah, you do know that there is a weird boy with big eyebrows in your house right?"

Before China could respond, Hong Kong entered the room and silently spoke, "Good morning."

"Li Xion," China sighed. "Did you meet our guest?"

The boy just glanced back at Meghan before saying. "Sort of. You're Meghan right? Just call me Leon."

"Alright, Leon. Finally a name I can pronounce!" she cheered. "So, let's go eat this Chinese crap you're making." China sighed once more before walking into the kitchen followed by Leon and Meghan. The two stragglers sat down at the table and watched boringly as China made breakfast.

"So … Leon …" began Meghan. "How are you related to gramps?"

"He's my … older brother …" he answered.

"I see. I have an older brother, too!" she exclaimed before saying, "Do you have any hobbies Leon?"

"… I like to get on my brother's nerves and play with bombs, grenades, and fireworks."

Meghan grinned. "Oh! One of my ex- boyfriends blew up the school pool once!" This made Hong Kong smile.

China rolled his eyes at that statement. "Young people these days … Alright, breakfast is ready." He set three bowls down on the table and watched as Meghan eyed it warily. "W-What is it?"

"Sweet Chili Tofu."

"… Uh … um …" she then scooted the bowl away. "I think I'll pass."

"Nonsense! Try it!"

"But …"

"How do you know if you like it or not if you don't try it?"

She glared. "You sound like my mother!"

China was about to respond but then thought it was best if he backed off. "Please just try it. If you don't like it you don't have to eat it." She stared down at the food in front of her. It looked so … weird. She had never eaten anything like it. The only good thing was that it smelled good. "F-Fine. I'll eat it. But what do I use to chow down?"

"I gave you chopsticks."

"But I don't know how to use them!"

"…"

The next five minutes were spent with China digging through his doors, searching for some kind of fork. "Aiyah! I knew I had one somewhere! Where could it be?!" It took a while but finally he found one. It was old and barely used but it was just what he needed. "Aha! Here it is!"

"You only have one fork?" Meghan gaped. China ignored her and placed to the fork on the table. "Here you go."

Taking the kitchen utensil, Meghan stared down at her food once more before slowly dropping the fork and plunging it into the tofu.

"Just one bite …" China reminded her.

Gulping loudly, she brought the fork up to her mouth and hesitantly plopped it in. The whole room was silent as Meghan began chewing. China leaned in and waited until she finished swallowing to ask, "So? How is it, aru?"

Meghan didn't answer right away. Instead, she looked down at the Tofu and then up at China. "… I …" she unexpectedly took another bite and gulped it down quicker than the first time. "…I LIKE it. I LIKE something Chinese!" her eyes widened in surprise. "Gramps! I love it! It tastes so interesting! Almost like a Big Mac! It's got different flavors all in one bite!"

"Aiyah," China sighed. "Please don't compare my homemade meal with your dirty American food."

"What? It's not dirty! McD's is the fucking bomb. But I don't go there as much with friends because I'm trying to lose weight."

China cocked his eyebrow sarcastically. "_Really_ now?"

"Don't make fun of me gramps." Hong Kong snickered but turned away once Meghan shot him a glare. She continued on eating the food until she was sure the plate was empty. "Alright, I'm done. Seconds, please."

"I thought you were trying to lose weight …" muttered China as he poured her another bowl.

After breakfast, Meghan made her way over to the TV and turned it on. Flipping through the channels her face grew even more annoyed. "Why the fucking hell is everything in Chinese?!" she growled.

China sighed, stepping into the room. "Aiyah, maybe it's because you're in China."

Ignoring him, Meghan turned off the TV. "My Mom made me go see newest Karate Kid with Jaden Smith in it and he came to China. I thought it was a joke that Spongebob could be in Chinese but I was freaking wrong …!"

Not knowing what she was talking about, China decided to sit in his ONLY westernized chair and read a book.

"Hey gramps, like, what do you do for a living?"

"I work, aru."

"Duh, I meant what do you do for work?" she asked.

"I work for the government."

"… That's it?"

"That's it, aru."

"… You're no fun."

China rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you try to find something else to do other than annoy me."

Meghan sat up straight and pouted. "You won't let me listen to music so what else is there to do?"

"You can listen to music but it can't be booming loud."

"Then where's the fun in it?"

"You're unbelievable," he grumbled.

"ANIKI~!" someone's voice chimed.

China jumped to his feet immediately and groaned. "NOT HIM…" Glancing at Meghan he ordered. "Go to the door and tell him that I'm not here!"

"Then where will you be?"

"Here!"

"Then are you telling me to lie?"

"Yes, aru! I am telling you to lie! NOW GO!" he demanded, pushing her towards the front door.

"Geez gramps," Meghan mumbled. "Relax."

Opening the door, Meghan spotted a black haired young man wearing some weird cloth crap and sandals? Eh, whatever. "Hello?"

"Um … who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" she snapped back.

"I'm Im Yong Soo," he explained. "Am I at the right house?"

Meghan shrugged. "You tell me."

"Does someone named Yao Wang live here?" asked the stranger.

Meghan, having forgotten what "Gramp's" name was, asked, "Does this Yao Wang dude have long hair in a ponytail, look younger than he actually is, and says 'aru' a lot?"

The boy nodded. "Yep!"

"Nope, he doesn't live here," she lied, giving him her best annoyed look. The boy seemed confused but after a few minutes nodded again. "Um … Alright, I'll take my leave now."

"Yep, see ya weird guy." She waved. He waved back, not really watching where he was going. Suddenly he tripped down the stone stairs, causing Meghan to cringe.

"You should watch where you're going!" she called as he shot up to his feet.

He smiled like an idiot and exclaimed, "No worries! Steps originated in Korea, daze~!"

Cocking a curious eyebrow, Meghan immediately closed the door. What a weirdo, she thought before shouting, "Gramps, he's gone!" Then there was a knocking at the door. "Oh wait, hold on." Opening the door, she saw the weird boy standing there once again. "Um, what do you want?"

Peaking behind her shoulder he asked, "Are you sure he isn't here?"

"I'm sure, now get lost." Meghan then closed the door in his face again. Twirling around she found China right in front of her, a worried expression laced his features. "Is he gone?"

"Yep, and since I got rid of him for you, I need a reward."

China cocked an annoyed eyebrow. "Reward?"

She ignored his question. "Hmm, what will it be? I think you should let me play your weird Chinese music as loud as I want it to go."

"No," he stated. "You stupid Americans play your music way too loud!"

"Someone's being awfully racist," she grunted, ignoring his gaze to stare at her chipped nails. "I need a manicure … THAT'S IT!"

This made China groan. "Aiyah."

"You need to give me a manicure," she told him.

"ME?"

"Yes, you."

"Why do I have to, aru?!"

"… because I just did you a favor and now you need to do me a favor. If someone else gives me a manicure it's not really you doing the favor," she explained. China's eyebrows twitched. She actually expected him to give her a manicure? It was his house! He was the one letting her stay in it!

"I could give you a manicure." At the new voice, both China and Meghan jumped. Sitting right in the window frame was Yong Soo/ Korea. He jumped in between the two and faced Meghan. "I've been influenced by American culture so I know just what to do with your nails, daze!"

Meghan disregarded what he said he about being influenced by American culture as well as the fact that he was the weird guy knocking on the door earlier. All she basically heard was, 'I can do your nails the way you want them'. "Are you SERIOUS?! Like, OMG!"

"I thought you left Yong Soo!" an enraged China said.

"Nope," the Korean replied. "I was here the whole time, daze~!"

"Who cares!" shouted Meghan. "He can give me a manicure~!"

"And I know how to dance to Gangnam style."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

China groaned at the two idiots as Korea demonstrated the popular dance Gangnam style for Meghan who seemed to be enjoying it a lot. "I'm going back to bed, aru," he mumbled before crawling back upstairs.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter. Don't worry, Meghan won't always be mean and rude. **

**On another note, thanks to those who viewed, favorited, followed, and Reviewed. I'm really happy! :)**


End file.
